


Zanguango

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién lo había nombrado "novio" al Dragón? Ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía, al menos por el momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zanguango

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SS de Kurumada. La canción de **Leo Masliah**.

** Soy un imbécil, soy medio tarado, **   
** soy nulo, soy un retardado **   
** nunca pasé la edad de la bobera, **   
** en el mate yo tengo madera. **

 

Algunos osaban decir que Seiya era un poco corto de entendimiento; para no herir sus sentimientos lo decían así aunque pensaban en otras connotaciones un poco más duras, y aunque Shiryu se rehusaba a caer en las mismas, con dolor tuvo que aceptarlo, reconocerlo y tragarlo. ¡Es que no podía ser que no se diera cuenta de las cosas! ¿Más claro que el agua?, había que echarle lavandina.

Es que ya para esas alturas el Dragón no sabía que más hacer para que el ponny captase las indirectas muy directas. Tampoco podía arrojarse a la pileta. No porque fuese invierno, no estaba cien por ciento seguro que el moreno lo aceptase y perder la amistad por prejuicios no lo toleraba, la simple idea de perderlo al menor no la toleraba. Se las ingeniaba, en cambio, para que el mensaje llegase de alguna forma.

 ** Ya no sé si se me nota  **   
** la cara de idiota  **   
** o el aire de nabo, **   
** aunque también soy un ganso **   
** y si un día me canso **   
** me convierto en pavo. **

 

Concentrado se encontraba el pequeño Kido —no tan pequeño— con el aparato en las manos y media lengua afuera; no notó la invasión de alguien en el cuarto que, estupefacto, lo observaba jugar animadamente, ajeno a la realidad.

—Sei... ¡Seiya!

—¡Shun! –exclamó el aludido algo asustado por el grito, no era manera de ingresar a la habitación; señalando el aparato acotó—: ¿Quieres jugar?

—¡¿No me digas que gastaste tus ahorros de la fundación en esa máquina?! —Se horrorizó Andrómeda como si el dinero hubiese sido empleado en drogas y/o prostitución.

—Yo no —se defendió—, Shiryu me lo regaló.

—¡¿Shiryu gastó SUS ahorros para comprarte una consola a TI?!

El rostro de Seiya varió con notoriedad de desconcierto a profunda culpa.

—Pues... así parece... ¡Je!

Exhaló el aire de los pulmones y negó con la cabeza. Era el colmo; encima no se trataba de cualquier consola, si no de la última en el mercado, seguramente el Dragón había empeñado un riñón para conseguir el dinero, dinero que pensaba emplear para sus estudios.

—¿Cómo puedes permitir que Shiryu haga eso?

—Yo le dije, ¡pero él insistió! —Bajó la vista al suelo, derrotado por la mirada inquisidora de su amigo que de pie en su cuarto se limitó a callar, soltar un bufido y luego retirarse.

 ** Zanguango. **

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse por ello, porque esa tarde Shiryu llegó invitándolo al cine sabiendo el Dragón que esa era una de las actividades favoritas del otro y que no se rehusaría. Mejor, una excusa más que perfecta para estar a solas con él en la oscuridad de una sala.

Lo cierto es que no hay peor lugar para una cita que el cine. No sé puede hacer nada más que mirar la película, salvo que sea otro tipo de cine, pero aún era muy pronto para llevarlo al castaño a uno de esos antros y antes se lo pensaría muy bien.

En la penumbra del lugar, antes de que comenzase la película, Seiya intentó entablar un diálogo, para ver si podía convencer a su amigo ya que le había entrado la culpa luego del reproche de Shun.

—Shiryu, ¿no hay posibilidades de devolver la consola?

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? —inquirió en apariencia dolido. ¿Había errado con el regalo?

—¡No es eso! Me encanta, era lo que quería, pero tú... haz gastado dinero ahorrado, no es justo...

El Dragón lo silenció:

—Te lo compré porque quise, y no se habla más de ese tema.

La película dio comienzo y en ese momento Seiya advirtió que no tenían nada para comer y beber. El pobre pelilargo se perdió los diez primero minutos comprándole a su amigo tres baldes de palomitas de maíz, dos gaseosas y caramelos, porque si algo era Seiya además de terco, era goloso.

Cuando Shiryu volvió a la sala se comió un par de abucheadas de los que allí se encontraban porque aparentemente no querían ver a un joven que se "caía" de bueno que estaba si no la película en pantalla. El Pegasus le relató lo ocurrido de esos diez minutos perdidos en diez segundos para ponerlo al tanto. Pero al Dragón lo que menos le importaba era esa película, sí en cambio la compañía, y hacer dichosa a esa compañía.

Media hora transcurrida compenetrado en la película, el castaño volteó la vista para exclamar un "¡¿Viste eso?!" Y se encontró con la tierna mirada y la sonrisa de su amigo. ¿Qué hacia Shiryu que no miraba la película?

—Shiryu... te estás perdiendo... —señaló la pantalla pero el Dragón no le quitó la mirada de encima, al contrario: rió apenas motivado por el rostro que portaba.

Notando que le estaba poniendo nervioso intentó prestar atención a la película, pero la verdad era que le resultaba más interesante observar las diversas reacciones del otro con cada escena de acción. Era como un crío (todavía... y que nadie se lo cambiase).

Cuando volvieron del cine, luego de comer y pasear por ahí, Saori le preguntó a un animado Seiya como lo había pasado y le dio pie al Pegasus de soltar lengua. Una pequeña punzada de celos invadió el corazón del pelilargo. ¿Podía ser posible? Una pregunta por parte de la Diosa y Seiya ya se olvidaba de su existencia. Bueno, no era tan así, pero de esa forma lo vivió Shiryu.

Es que acaso, el Pegasus ¿no se daba cuenta de todo eso? Hasta Saori pareció enterarse de la situación, quizás porque era mujer, quizás porque era Diosa; pero lo mandaba a mudar cuando se encontraba muy pegado a ella, que tampoco quiso ser la bruja de la historia.

  
 ** Soy un zapato, un estúpido, un bobo, **   
** no sé ni donde estoy parado, **   
** no me doy cuenta de nada;  **   
** soy tonto y re tonto, **   
** soy un abombado. **

 

Sin embargo no eran los únicos caminos que hallaba Shiryu para confesar a medias su creciente interés, en un deje de estupidez le pagaba absolutamente todo a Seiya. Sí, todo. Eso incluía no sólo el bus o transporte elegido ese día, si no cada salida que compartían como buenos amigos.

¿Quién lo había nombrado "novio" al Dragón? Ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía, al menos por el momento.

Buscaba la forma de estar cerca del Pegasus y no le importaba pagar un boleto de bus o una cajita feliz en la hamburguesería. Se conformaba con poder disfrutar de las pequeñas alegrías que ocasionaba en el menor.

—¿No estás un poco grande para la cajita feliz, Seiya? —investigó soltando una sutil carcajada.

—Esh que en shealidad esh mash rica la hamburguesha de la cashita geliz —respondió jugando con el nuevo Power Ranger recién adquirido, sólo le faltaba el rojo y ya los tenía a todos.

—Primero come y luego habla —volvió a reír Shiryu.

Salir con Seiya era prácticamente igual a salir con un hijo pequeño. Retiró de la pequeña maquina de servilletas un papel, lo dobló y acercó su mano para limpiar el rostro sucio del castaño, un poco la comisura de los labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo... ?

—Mayonesa —aclaró el Dragón notando el ligero rubor en el otro y retiró la mano.

¡Es que estaban en un lugar público! La gente pensaría, sin temor a equivocarse, que eran una pareja gay. Pero estaban en Japón, no aparecería ninguna patota dispuestos a golpearlos, violarlos y asesinarlos mediante empalamiento, además eran Santos de Athena, nada —ni la homofobia— podría con ellos, ¿cierto?

 ** Tengo un helado aplastado en la frente, **   
** en mi mente tengo detergente; **   
** soy medio sonso y tres cuartos boludo, **   
** soy necio, soy un pelotudo. **

 

Shiryu disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su amigo, y aunque ni él mismo quería reconocerlo había adoptado los mismos gustos que Seiya; que si no quizás nunca hubiese estudiado castellano. Porque de todos los idiomas habidos y por haber en el mundo ese era uno que no había contemplado. ¿Por qué no estudiar inglés? Que era más común, o cualquier otro idioma; ¿por qué tenía que ser español?

Al Pegasus le gustaban los desafíos y no quiso estudiar un idioma común, además el castellano siempre le había llamado la atención y si tenían el dinero para hacerlo, ¿por qué no? Así fue que un día le pidió al Dragón que lo acompañase a inscribirse y terminaron siendo compañeros de curso.

La verdad que al pelilargo terminó por gustarle estudiar aquello, de más no estaba, siempre era bueno aprender algo nuevo y mejor si era con la compañía del castaño. Lo que le llamó la atención, por decirlo de algún modo, era que el menor siempre, pero siempre, sacaba más nota que él.

No creyó nunca que Seiya estuviese incapacitado para ello, pero en su espíritu competitivo no toleraba demasiado éste "golpe". Ambas notas siempre eran buenas, pero si Shiryu sacaba 92, Seiya sacaba un 96, si el Dragón sacaba un 96, su amigo un 99. Quizás lo distraía mucho la presencia del Pegasus, ¿quién sabe?

Pero aprovechaba esa nueva excusa para estar más cerca del castaño, "había que estudiar", aunque lo que menos hacían era eso ya que se divertían hablando en dicho idioma a media lengua. El castaño siempre le sacaba la risa fácil.

El pelilargo, así, se las ingeniaba para un acercamiento (¡Que ya iba un año y aún no pasaba nada!) Cuando podía le acariciaba la mano con mil artilugios posibles: "Que necesito el lápiz", "la goma", "el sacapuntas". Rozando apenas los dedos de Seiya que deseaba apropiárselos para acariciarlos, besarlos y no se sabía cuántas otras cosas más osadas quería hacer con esas falanges. Tampoco era un puritano, un año y medio de abstinencia vuelve "lobo" a cualquier ser humano por correcto y medido que éste fuese.

En esos pequeños acercamientos el mayor notaba que lograba poner incómodo a su amigo, y aunque esa no era la intención por lo menos sus actos generaban algo en el otro. No supo si de desagrado o agrado, pero una corriente eléctrica recorría el cuerpo de Seiya, y era tan visible esa "corriente" que el Pegasus se iluminaba como bicho fosforescente del agua. Aun así no era capaz de dar pie a nada, ni una un rechazo ni a un acercamiento y esa "neutralidad" comenzaba a desesperar a Shiryu.

 ** Soy un vejiga, soy un banana, **   
** soy un zapallo y un tarambana; **   
** soy un zanguango, soy un imbécil  **   
** de rango. **

 

Pero la prueba de fuego llegó un día en donde a las cuatro de la mañana el celular de Shiryu comenzó a timbrar. Era de tener sueño liviano así que al primer llamado se levantó en busca del aparato. Le costó, dormido como se hallaba, encontrar la porquería esa, hasta que la halló en el bolsillo izquierdo de la campera de jean.

—Hola —dijo somnoliento, con los ojos cerrados para no desvelarse.

—Eh... ¿dormías? —La inconfundible voz de Seiya, al otro lado.

—¿Seiya? Sí, son las —observó el reloj sobre la mesa de noche—cuatro y veinte de la mañana.

—Bueno, te dejo seguir durmiendo.

—No, ahora no, dime.

Era muy evidente la situación, el Dragón no cortaría la llamada hasta no saber qué sucedía con su amigo.

—Mejor sigue durmiendo —aconsejó.

—No Seiya, ya estoy despierto... dime.

—Es que... me quedé solo.

—¿Eh?

—Mis compañeros se fueron.

—¿Y tú dónde estás?

—Ese es el tema: No lo sé.

El pelilargo apartó el celular de la boca para que el suspiro no fuese oído por el otro. Tuvo muchas preguntas por hacer, pero notando la situación, no era momento.

—Dime más o menos dónde estás que te paso a buscar.

—Pues... el bar se llama "Telonius" pero no sé. Disculpa —se interrumpió el castaño, aparentemente hablando con otra persona —¿Qué lugar es éste? —Volvió a su teléfono y le confirmó—: Shinjuku.

—¡¿Shinjuku?!

¡El taxi le iba a costar fortuna! Y no pensaba prostituirse ~~(otra vez)~~ para pagar el pasaje.

—Je... sí —Fue lo único que pudo acotar el menor.

—Quédate en la puerta, iré... cálculo que llego en media hora.

Un poco mal humorado, solo un poco, cortó. Que era bueno, no tonto. ¿Le habían visto la cara? Pero en fin, no podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que dejaba a Seiya solo en un lugar donde no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo volver.

El Pegasus siempre supo que con Shiryu se podía contar, al fin y al cabo para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no? Para que nos paguen todo, la comida, las entradas, para que nos vayan a buscar a las cinco de la mañana, para que nos soporten borrachos, mal humorados.

Cuando finalmente el Dragón llegó al lugar y se encontró con el castaño, le hizo subir al taxi. La cara de pocos amigos del pelilargo causó el mutismo de Seiya, pero por pocas cuadras ya que necesitó saberlo:

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —murmuró bajando la vista al suelo—Lo siento, sé que estabas durmiendo pero...

—No es por eso Seiya —Shiryu se frotó los ojos e intentó serenarse—; no me molesta despertarme en media noche, tomar un taxi hasta el fin del mundo para venir a buscarte cual niño de pre escolar.

Seiya observó por la ventanilla del auto reconociendo el mal mentiroso que era el Dragón. Pero bueno, ya basta de uso y abuso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?

—¡No estoy molesto! —gritó sobresaltándolo.

—Me hablas y me miras como Ikki.

Ante esa veraz acotación Shiryu se quedó observándole y recién entonces se serenó de verdad.

—Es que... —lanzó un suspiro sonoro—Si vienes con tus compañeros, ¿por qué no estás con ellos?

—Cada uno se fue a su casa y bueno... —el castaño elevó su hombro—Ninguno iba para el mismo lado que yo.

—Si no sabias como volver, ¿por qué no les dijiste?

—Les dije pero no son mis padres.

Shiryu se le quedó mirándolo fijo diciéndole con los ojos: "Y yo sí ¿no?"

—Si sales con ellos y son tus amigos… ¡bah! Déjalo así —chistó el Dragón.

—Perdón —se disculpó con sinceridad, con un desgarro en la voz, tomándolo del brazo desesperadamente—; perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...

—¡Está bien! Basta.

Guardaron silencio todo lo que quedó del viaje. Ambos sintiéndose culpables. No fue la intención de Seiya molestarlo de esa forma, y tampoco fue la intención de Shiryu hacerle creer que estaba molesto por ir a buscarlo, fue por eso que cuando llegaron a la Mansión, bajaron del taxi y llegaron a la puerta, el Dragón frenó el paso de su amigo.

 

 

 ** Soy medio choto, **

** soy un bobito, soy lo más tito; **   
** soy un vejerto, un _buenas_ ** _  
** noches ** _ ** que nunca me despierto. **

****

 

—Seiya, déjame aclararte algo. —Se tomó un segundo para arreglar las ideas—No me molesta ir a buscarte, no me molesta ayudarte, de hecho me halaga que me hayas llamado a mí. Eso significa que confías...

Es que si lo llamaba a Ikki con seguridad éste le cortaría la llamada; Hyoga solía apagar el celular y Shun era hermano de Ikki así que las reacciones a veces solían ser similares por raro que pareciese. Aunque Andrómeda no le cortaría el teléfono, lo iría a buscar pero lo asesinaría por interrumpir su sueño. Aparte, ¿por qué negarlo? Shiryu no iba a decirle que no.

 

—Pero mírate, estás todo desabrigado —acotó el otro cual padre y completamente incoherente—; eres todo un caso Seiya, no sabes viajar a ningún lado, no eres prudente con el dinero y encima ni siquiera tienes la precaución de vestirte acorde al clima, hace un frío que ni Hyoga andaría con camiseta.

—Perdón —repitió bajando de nuevo la vista al suelo (ya debería dolerle el cuello). Por primera vez en la vida llego a sentirse tan estúpido que le daba vergüenza.

No solía importarle lo que pensaban de él, pero influía mucho cuando eso provenía del hombre frente a sus ojos.

—Y te quiero así —agregó Shiryu con una sonrisa en los labios, quitándose la campera de jean para colocársela sobre los hombros a su amigo.

Un poco al pedo la campera ya que estaban en la puerta, pero Seiya agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Intentó entrar a la mansión pero su amigo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ingresar. ¿Por qué la pasividad? ¿Por qué el mutismo? ¿Por qué ese extraño brillo en los ojos? ¿Por qué se estaba bajando los pantalones?... Ah, no; no se estaba bajando los pantalones.

—¿En-entramos? —consultó señalando la puerta.

Sin tener los huevos suficientes para hacerlo en ese momento, Shiryu se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, siguiéndolo detrás. Subieron las escaleras y en la puerta del cuarto del Dragón el Pegasus le devolvió la campera.

 

—Gracias por irme a buscar —susurró para que la voz no retumbase en los pasillos, el sol apenas comenzaba a despuntar.

El menor de los Kido dio la vuelta para ir a su cuarto, pero la potente llamada de su amigo le hizo dar la vuelta.

—Seiya.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes? —Caminó hasta su compañero sintiendo el corazón latiendo con prisa y sin pausa—¿Sabes por qué fui a buscarte?

—Sí, porque eres mi amigo —rió nervioso, intuía en su interior que la cosa comenzaba a írsele de las manos.

—¿Sabes por qué estudio español contigo? —Antes de que el otro respondiese lo mismo siguió hablando—¿Sabes por qué te invito a comer sólo a ti? ¿O por qué te llevo al cine solo a ti? —Lo tomó de los brazos con firmeza. En ese momento Seiya pensó "¡Voy a gritar!" Sin embargo no lo hizo; aunque realmente lo hubiera querido hacer, la voz no le salía; sintió la garganta seca—Y no me respondas "Porque eres mi amigo".

—¿Por qué me quieres? —soltó el Pegasus intentando escapar del agarre.

—Sí, porque te quiero —Lo tomó entre sus brazos. El Pegasus nada pudo hacer, era muy cruel separarlo del cuerpo, además… se sentía bien el abrazo—Y ya no lo soporto más —le confesó al oído.

—¿A quién? ¿A mí? ¿No me soportas más?

—No Seiya, a la situación. Ya no lo soporto más.

—Shiryu, yo también te quiero, somos amigos —dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento algo en el Dragón hizo "crack"—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir —acotó destruyendo del todo las pocas ilusiones de Shiryu.

Éste se quedó de piedra (como contra Argol) en medio del pasillo, viéndolo al castaño partir hacia el cuarto sin siquiera voltear una mísera vez a ver como lo dejaba, cual trapo de piso usado, ¡a su mejor amigo!

¿Había sido precipitado? ¿Muy desesperado? ¿Rápido? Shiryu negó con la cabeza, ahora ya estaba liquidado el asunto. Podía considerar perdida la amistad con el menor.

  
 ** Soy un peligro, soy un inútil, **   
** soy medio lelo, soy como **   
** un castigo del cielo o un verdadero **   
** flagelo. **

****

 

Ese día, cuando se cruzaron a la tarde en la sala de la mansión, prácticamente no se dirigieron la palabra. Shiryu se sintió espantosamente mal por haberlo estropeado todo mientras que por su lado Seiya llegaba a la conclusión de que era suficiente.

Sí, ya era suficiente, el Dragón había demostrado con pruebas sólidas que realmente iba en serio. Desde ya que el Pegasus no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una amistad labrada desde la infancia por algo superficial. A Shiryu lo quería, al borde del sadismo (?). No toleraba la idea de perderlo todo por algo tan trivial.

Suficiente tortura por un día, para los dos. Y mientras esa misma noche el pelilargo pensaba en mil formas para suicidarse lenta y tortuosamente el castaño lo buscó.

—Primero tuve que haber preguntado sobre sus gustos sexuales —analizaba el pelilargo consigo mismo—; asegurarme de que realmente le gustan los hombres. Luego...

Primer síntoma de la loquera: Soliloquio obsesivo. Estaban perdiendo a Shiryu, eso sintió Seiya cuando lo halló recostado en la alfombra de la sala de juegos, boca arriba, mirando el techo y balbuceando en voz alta. Negó con la cabeza.

—Creí que era el único que hablaba solo. Veo que es un mal que aqueja a varios.

Al escuchar esa voz el Dragón se sobresaltó, buscó acomodarse en el suelo al mismo tiempo que el Pegasus se sentó a su lado.

—Seiya, creo que me mal interpretaste. —Shiryu tosió en señal de nerviosismo—Te quiero, porque es lógico que voy a quererte, ¿estamos? Te quiero como quiero a Shun, por ejemplo. Un poco más porque contigo tengo otra relación.

—Eres un mal mentiroso, como yo. —El castaño entrecerró sus ojos, perspicaz—Pero bueno, si te vas a retractar —dijo con aires de autosuficiencia, aparentando estar ofendido se puso de pie para irse—me ahorro las palabras.

Una mano el tomó el brazo y evitó la partida.

—¡Espera! —exclamó el pelilargo—Entiéndeme, no quiero perder la amistad que tenemos, Seiya.

—¿De qué amistad me hablas?

Ok, eso había sido duro, cruel e innecesario por parte de ese chizito de supermercado, ¿Qué se pensaba que era?

—Si tú no me considerabas tu amigo... hubieras sido sincero —ahora el ofendido era el Dragón, se cruzó de brazos perdiendo la mirada en la nada.

—Me refiero a que las cosas deben hacerse por amistad, no por otro tipo de interés.

Notando que no iban a llegar a nada ofendiéndose mutuamente por tontos malentendido, Seiya se arrodilló en el suelo, tomó entre las manos el rostro del pelilargo y con esa seguridad propia del Pegasus le robó un beso superficial, apenas un contacto de labios.

Shiryu no entendía nada —cada vez entendía menos— pero no le importaba, ese beso sólo significaba una cosa. Así que tomó la cintura del menor y acostándolo sobre la alfombra lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con tanta pasión y tan alejados de la realidad que no notaron la invasión en el salón hasta que la inconfundible voz del Phoenix se hizo oír con un:

—Vamos tortolitos, vayan a otro lado que le tengo que romper el culo al pato, y no de la forma en la que ustedes se lo harán, si no jugando al pool.

Rojos como tomate de fábrica, se pusieron de pie y siguieron con sus demostraciones en otro lado, más alejado de la gentuza, en donde pudiesen aclara las cosas y sin hablar precisamente. Igual, no había nada que aclarar.

  
 ** Soy un desastre, soy un estorbo, **   
** soy mucho peor que un cero a la izquierda; **

** soy una plaga, **   
** soy un imbécil de mierda. **

 

Que Seiya de tonto tenía lo mismo que yo de escritora: Absolutamente nada. Necesitó un año para comprobar y asegurarse de que Shiryu era capaz de perder la amistad para pasar a ser otra cosa, además era divertido; en ese tiempo pudo disfrutar de la soltería teniendo a medias una pareja, que aunque no lo fuese se comportaba como tal.

Eso sí, Shiryu le siguió pagando el transporte, siguió estudiando con él castellano, siguió llevándolo a cenar. Y muchas otras cosas más, pero en cambio ahora Seiya le devolvía todo, con "intereses" y de la mejor manera.

 

** Fin **

 

 


End file.
